The Looney Tunes and Powerpuff Girls Show
The Looney Tunes and Powerpuff Girls Show is an American animated series created by Craig McCracken and Larry Doyle for Cartoon Network and Boomerang. It is a crossover to both the Looney Tunes shorts and the 1998-2005 iteration of The Powerpuff Girls. The series first aired on February 17, 2019 in Cartoon Network, and on August 11, 2019 in Boomerang. Most of the cast from the classic Powerpuff Girls returned to voice their respective characters, while Jeff Bergman, Dee Bradley Baker, and more provided the voices of the Looney Tunes characters. Premise The crossover series combines both the action of The Powerpuff Girls and the slapstick comedy of Looney Tunes, depicting the Looney Tunes as residents of Townsville who frequently interact with the girls. Each episode is composed of 3 segments. Cast The Powerpuff Girls *Catherine Cavadini as Blossom *Tara Strong as Bubbles *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, HIM *Jennifer Hale as Miss Keane, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa *Jennifer Martin as Miss Bellum *Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo, Butch, Roach Coach *Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins *Jeff Bennett as Ace, Grubber, Big Billy, Amoeba Boys *Tom Kenny as Snake, Mayor of Townsville, Lil' Arturo, Narrator *Rob Paulsen as Brick, Boomer Looney Tunes * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester Cat * Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck * Billy West as Elmer Fudd * Carlos Alazraqui as Speedy Gonzales * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety Bird * Fred Tatasciore as Yosemite Sam * Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew * Jim Cummings as Taz the Tasmanian Devil * JP Karliak as Wile E. Coyote * Paul Julian as the Road Runner (archived recordings; uncredited) * Candi Milo as Granny * Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher * Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher * Matt Craig as Cecil Turtle Episodes See List of The Looney Tunes and Powerpuff Girls Show episodes Title sequence The title sequence is set on the classic Looney Tunes ''rings, colored pink. First, the ''Looney Tunes ''characters rush out of the rings, eventually followed by the ''Powerpuff Girls ''villains. After the last of the villains go out, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup then appear from the rings and push in the show's logo before flying off. All of this is set to a combined remix of the 1998-2005 ''Powerpuff Girls ''theme and ''"The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down", arranged by James L. Venable and Thomas Chase. Trivia * Surprisingly, this series is well-received by both Powerpuff Girls ''fans and ''Looney Tunes ''fans compared to the 2016 ''PPG ''reboot, which was hatred by most classic ''PPG fans, due the following: ** The series being a great, hilarious blend of the 1998-2005 series and LT. ** The return of the opening narration at the start of episodes, the "day is saved" ending, and Catherine Cavadini, Tara Strong and E.G. Daily as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. * The art and animation style is greatly identical to that of Cartoon Network shows like the original'' Powerpuff Girls'' series (seasons 5-6), The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Evil Con Carne (season 1), etc. As such, the Looney Tunes ''characters are slightly redesigned in a similar style to the classic ''PPG. ** The Road Runner's design in this show also bears a bit of a resemblance to Fred from the 1998-2005 Powerpuff Girls ''episode ''"I See A Funny Cartoon In Your Future", albeit with a smaller body. * Some episodes from the classic and reboot Powerpuff Girls shows'' are wholly or partially remade for this series. * Like ''Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'', this show uses the sound effects heard in The Fairly OddParents ''and ''Phineas and Ferb. * This series shares many things with Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'': ** Daffy Duck has his 30s-40s screwball personality and is occasionally paired with Porky Pig, either as a foil or a sidekick, and just like in The Looney Tunes Show, he and Bugs are best friends instead of rivals. ** Bugs Bunny and Wile E. Coyote are next-door neighbors. ** Yosemite Sam is depicted as a crook, burglar, or other examples of criminals. * While Mojo Jojo is still being an competent, menacing and genuinely threatening villain just like in classic PPG, he also remains his comedic personality from the 2016 PPG reboot as well. * Cecil Turtle appears as Mojo Jojo's sidekick. * Wile E. Coyote in this series often shifts from trying to catch the Road Runner to trying to solve his problems with science. Category:Crossovers Category:Series Category:TV Cartoons Category:TV Show Category:Looney Tunes Crossovers Category:The Looney Tunes and Powerpuff Girls Show